Ulrich and Yumi
by Inuyasha lover93
Summary: this is my first fan fic please read and review with any ideas i want lemons later on there will be lots of fluff.
1. Summary

Ok guys I am trying to think of a story with Ulrich and Yumi please help me this is my first fan fic. I am going to make it with lots of fluff and lemons if you want to submit ideas to me tell me. Jeremy finally found the anti virus for Aielita which was 4 years after. They were almost at graduation and they were getting ready for college Yumi and Ulrich are going to go to the same college. They got full scholar ships to JMU. Ulrich is trying to tell Yumi how he feels while Yumi is trying to do that very thing too. He bumps in to Yumi in the hallway. He says we need to talk as Yumi said the same thing. Yumi I love you. I love you too Ulrich. Ulrich asked Yumi out on a date they went to one of the most romantic restaurants. They had a lot of fun that night. They went back to Yumi's room. She has her own room. They started to make out Ulrich kissed down her neck. Yumi moaning couldn't take it anymore they were French kissing with so much passion when it finally ended they kissed good night and Ulrich went back to his room. They kept thinking about each other. The next day Ulrich asked Yumi if she would be his girlfriend. Yes I would Ulrich I love you. They kissed and went to class. When class ended they went to lunch and Yumi and Ulrich told the gang they were now girlfriend and boyfriend. They said I knew that would happen you two belong together. Ulrich goes to buy some condoms for later use maybe. Ulrich and Yumi go to the movies and watch a horror movie. Yumi gets scared and clings to Ulrich. He gets hard. Yumi felt it. Ulrich calms down. They finished the movie and went back to Yumi's room. They start to make out they are kissing with so much passion but they realize they need air and they break the kiss and gasp for air. Ulrich kisses her good night and they both go to bed thinking about each other. That's the end of the chapter I hope you liked it please review. I am sorry this is so short i have writers block please help me.


	2. ch1 Ulrich and Yumi's Love

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha, although I wish I do.sigh That will be the only time I say it for the whole fiction!

_**Hey guys! This is my first fiction so I'm new to this. If you could give me some ideas that would be very helpful. Thanks! Okay I'm gonna stop wasting your time and go on with the fiction!**_

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I don't believe it! All of us made it to JMU!" said Yumi and Aelita in unison. They couldn't believe that Ulrich and Odd had made it there also with all of their fooling around and failing.

"Yeah it's really weird that Ulrich and Odd made it. I didn't think they'd ever make it past high school!" Jeremy said, in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh ha, ha, ha very funny Jeremy." Said Ulrich, in a sarcastic tone. It was all just joking though, so none of them were seriously being mean to each other.

**_After school at Yumi's house_**

"Aelita, how am I going to tell Ulrich I like him? This is a disaster, I'm out of ideas!" Yumi said in desperation.

"It's okay Yumi, why don't you just wait for him to make the first move? He probably likes you, too. He just can't find out how to tell you or is scared." Aelita said with confidence.

"Are you sure he does?" Yumi asked in concern.

"I'm absolutely positive. Well, I've gotta go now! Bye!" Aelita said and waved to her friend as she stepped out the door.

**_Same time at Ulrich and Odd's dorm_**

"Odd, I really like Yumi, but I am fresh out of ideas on how to tell her." Ulrich said as he flopped on his bed. He was staring at the floor with his head in his hands.

"Well, you shouldn't be so shy about it. Just flat out tell her. It's a guarantee she likes you too." Odd said, overly confident.

"Okay, if you say so, I guess I'll just find a way to "bump" into her tomorrow." Ulrich said with confidence.

**_School the next day_**

Only two of the four were outside walking around. Yumi and Ulrich were no where in sight. Yumi had a lot of books in her hands on the way to library for detention. Sissy had framed her for the tenth time! She was soooooo sick of her! As she was walking, guess who showed up running into her. You guessed it, Ulrich. Ulrich knew this was his chance to tell her how he feels and gathered the courage to talk to her.

"Hey Yumi, could I, um talk to you for a second?" Ulrich said nervousness laced in his voice.

"Sure, what about?" Yumi asked fearing what he might say to her.

"Well let's go somewhere private, it's kind of important that I've wanted to tell you for a while now." Ulrich said, a little more confidence in his voice now that he knew she would really listen.

"Okay let's go outside in the forest. It's pretty secluded there." Yumi said, feeling a little bit nervous.

So they walked out to the forest and sat down under a shady oak tree. Ulrich gathered what little courage he had left to tell her.

"Yumi, ummmm, well, you see, Ikindoflikeyou." Ulrich said, but he said it so fast that she could barely make out what he had said. She finally registered what he had just said and jumped into his arms and gave him a warm embrace. Ulrich was shocked to say the least.

"Oh my gosh Ulrich! I feel the same way!" Yumi said as her lips crashed into his enthusiastically. He returned the gesture with lots of enthusiasm this time which replaced the shock and confusion which once was there.

When the kiss finally ended as they broke apart for air Ulrich asked her the question.

"Hey Yumi, does this mean, well you know, we're a couple now?" Ulrich asked.

"Of course Ulrich!" Yumi said as she hugged him more intimately this time.

Well guys, how did you like this chapter? I thought it was pretty good for my first time, but that's just me. Remember to read and review! Burns are allowed I would like to know what I could do to improve it. Thanks!

InuYasha lover93


	3. The chapter 2

_**Hey guys! This is my first fiction so I'm new to this. If you could give me some ideas that would be very helpful. Thanks! Okay I'm gonna stop wasting your time and go on with the fiction! Thanks for the reviews. Here goes the second chapter.**_

**The Next Day**

Ulrich and Yumi and the gang meet up for breakfast. Ulrich says "Yumi and me are now a couple." Odd says "way to go Ulrich!" Ulrich blushes a little. Breakfast is over its time for class they grab their things and head off to their next class. Ulrich thinks " I wish me and Yumi had some of the same classes." They both went to their classes thinking about each other. When class was over they went to their next class. Class ended Odd said "yippee its time for lunch its spaghetti and meatballs!" Ulrich couldn't wait to see Yumi. They went to their table like normal and waited for the gang. Once they were all there they started eating and talking. When the bell rang they said " ohhhhh mannn!" they all went to the rest of their classes. At the end of the day Ulrich goes to Yumi and says "why don't you try and convince your parents to let you stay here in a dorm?" Yumi said " ok ill try.

**Yumi's House**

Yumi walks in and says "I'm home" Her mom comes down and says "hi dear" Yumi asks her if she could get a dorm. "Sure honey." Yumi says under her breath "yes" Yumi packs her things and gets ready to move into a dorm. Yumi thought "I can't wait to live in a dorm closer to Ulrich!"

_**I am sorry this is kind of short but anyway I hope I did a better job this time please review.**_


	4. Love and Torcher

_**Hey guys! This is my first fiction so I'm new to this. If you could give me some ideas that would be very helpful. Thanks! Okay I'm gonna stop wasting your time and go on with the fiction! Thanks for the reviews.**_

**Yumi's Dorm**

Yumi called Ulrich and asked him if he could help her unpack. Sure enough he said yes. 5 minutes later Ulrich knocks on the door. Yumi goes and opens the door. Ulrich walks in and says "wow you have a big dorm!" Yumi laughs. They start unpacking and when they are done they relax and get something to drink. Ulrich and Yumi sit on the bed and Ulrich said "Yumi do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" Yumi says "of course Ulrich." They leave for the most romantic restaurant in town.

**The Restaurant**

Ulrich and Yumi arrive at the restaurant. They walk up to the matradee's desk thing and she asks blah blah blah. You guys know. Anyway she seats them and walks off. The waitress comes and says "hi my name is Anne." "What would you like to drink?" Ulrich and Yumi order sweet tea. Anne comes back with the drinks and says "are you ready to order?" Ulrich answers yes. Anne comes back with the food and says "enjoy" Ulrich and Yumi finish eating and pay the bill and go back to Ulrich's dorm.

**Ulrich's Dorm**

They walk in and sit on Ulrich's bed. Ulrich says "Yumi I love you" Yumi says "I love you too Ulrich." Then Ulrich got closer, and then Yumi took his face in her hands and kissed him. Ulrich was a little shocked at first but soon returned the kiss licking her lips wanting entrance, Yumi gladly granted it and soon there tongue's were in an up roar and soon there kiss's became more wanting. Yumi repeatedly ran her finger's through Ulrich's hair, and some how Ulrich's hand's went from around Yumi's neck and onto her hip's that Ulrich found so alluring. Then they were lying on Ulrich's bed not even realizing that they were laying down now. They were kissing so passionately. She slowly started to unbuckle his pants, painfully slow, Ulrich not being able to take it anymore, threw Yumi under him and was now the one in control.

Ulrich then slowly began to torcher Yumi, by taking her in his lap and grinding up against her, Yumi moaned with delight, Ulrich smiled to him self glad he could bring her so much pleasure, then wanting to even thing's out, he ripped off Yumi's shirt as well, he stared at her red bra, his fingers aching to take it off, but he respected Yumi, and didn't rush her, Yumi then took off the bra, reveling her to perfect breast, Ulrich reached out and touched them, Yumi squealed in shock and delight, Ulrich then not being able to wait any longer, took one of Yumi's breast in his mouth and began to suckle it lightly, Yumi arched her back as she moaned in pleasure. After a little of that, Yumi not wanting to be to far gone before she got to have her own fun, flipped over once again becoming the dominate one.

Yumi then slowly started to pull off Ulrich's pant's, leaving him only in his briefs, Yumi gaze traveled from Ulrich's head of brown hair to the bulge in his briefs, Yumi then wanting to have some fun ripped off Ulrich's briefs and stared at his now hard manhood, Yumi then slowly began stroking it with fingers Making Ulrich moan in delight, Ulrich then not being able to take much more flipped Yumi under him. "You've had your fun, now it's my turn." Said Ulrich smirking. Pulled off her pants, and ripped off her also red panties, then he brought Yumi into his lap. Ulrich plunged into her womanhood making her yell in pain and pleasure, then Ulrich and Yumi both began to move together, slow at first but faster each time, there gasps and moans of pleasure coming faster and faster.

"Ulrich I'm...oh, ULRICH!" Yumi shouted as her walls clamped together in her first orgasm, Ulrich not being able to hold on any longer either, released shouting Yumi's name.

Then the two lovers fell to the bed, as Ulrich pulled the covers over them, both tired, but both so contented, as they played the moment over and over in there minds, of when they became one...

**_743 words go me! Anyway I hoped you liked it I added a lemon. Please review._**


End file.
